


In The Library

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Jean can rarely get a moment alone. When they finally do, they take full advantage of the privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/13508996373/sometimes-it-feels-like-theyre-never-going-to-get).

Sometimes it feels like they’re never going to get a moment alone, but as soon as the library is empty Scott has her against one of the bookshelves, his mouth hot and demanding. Jean opens up to him, moaning against his lips. He’s as clean-shaven as always, but there’s something wild about the way that he kisses her, something that makes her wet.

She props one foot up against the lowest shelf and spreads her legs, giving Scott the space to press in close against her, his bare torso hers to touch, all that firm skin hers alone. “I missed you,” he admits, and she knows that he means it; she can feel the bright sincerity pulsing from his mind.

“I missed you too,” she says, as his hand slips beneath her shirt. His touch is always so gentle, so careful, as if he’s worried that he might break her with the slightest slip-up. They’ve been in battle together; he knows she’s a lot tougher than she looks. Yet she loves the way that he is with her, the way that his need is tempered by his caution.

She opens her eyes and stares into the red protection of his glasses, holding an invisible gaze as she slides her arms up over her head, slowly and obviously surrendering herself. “I want you to touch me,” she says, throwing the words out on a whisper. “I want you every where.”

He swallows, his lips pink and full. She wants to push him down between her legs and feel those lips firm against her core, but he kisses her before she has a chance to ask, the soft demands of his tongue making her melt and moan. His fingers skim against the underside of her breast, soft enough to tease and tempt with satisfying. She gasps his name and he presses even closer, until she can feel the rough material of his jeans through the cotton of her underwear. She feels soaked; she wants him inside her so much she wants to beg for it.

Yet he swallows every moan and every word, chasing temptation with his tongue, as his hand slides further over her breast until his fingers are a clever, wicked tease on her nipple. She clings onto the bookshelf above her, but with her power she reaches out and plucks open the button of his jeans, sliding down the zip and then shoving the unwanted material down to the floor. Scott chuckles against her mouth, an amused puff of air that only manages to turn her on even more.

“Now, Scott,” she insists. His hands leave her torso behind, her breasts stimulating and aching for more, to clutch hold of her thighs instead, lifting her up around him. “Please, now.”

He has to pull her underwear out of the way, but then he is inside her, big and hard and perfect, so perfect - Jean drops her head back against the shelves, groaning as she draws him in closer, hers, all hers, forever.


End file.
